And then I had a new feelingLove Grimmjow love
by EspadaUlquiorraFan
Summary: Can a blood thirsty neko learn to love and feel again? What will happen when she joins Aizens army and meets a certain blue haired espada ? I got many plots for this one hehe :D Grimmjow x Oc
1. Chapter 1

And then I had a new feeling...Love?(A Grimmjow love story)

Info.

Name: Will be told later in the story(It's a secret :D)

What you call yourself: You call your self D as in "Death"

Race: A neko

Gender:Female

Special ability: You can get into peoples mind and make their worst nightmares come true and make your apponent insane. When you have done it once you haft to wait at least three day's to get your strenght up if your going to do it again.

Human form:You have perfect curves and your hair is blood red also your ears,tale and eyes and a big your tale is a little a nice word o_,e,but in your human like form your ears are not so puffy.( Your hair stops a little below your shoulders)

Child-like form:You are a little three year old with big red puffy ears and little puffy hair that goes to your shoulders,and a little furry red tale.

Cat form::A little adoreble puffy kitten!( But blood red )

Bio&Personality ( Kinda.)

When you where 15 years old you where walking down the street at 12 pm in the dark. You where coming home from a prom you had went on ,but sadly now one was able to walk you home , becouse they where either with their boyfriend or their friends and where going to have a sleep-over.

You couldint, you needed to go right home just as your mom told you too. When you where walking down the street a couple of guys came to you , you tried to get away but you could'int you where almost raped but a civilian came and called the police,since that day you felt weak and wanted to get stronger.A few day after this your mom died in a bank robery,you had no one to go to so you got out of school and found your self a new apartment and got a job.

You started to train every day your neko powers and your special ability ,but you also hated you you looked;You where really beautyful and had all the curves on the right places,but look where that had got you.

Since then you always wore boys clothes and strapped your cheast so now one could see how you relly where so everyone would think you where a boy.

At day you worked in a normal job, but at night you went out and killed you soon started to grow a sadistic side of your self, you started hurting and torturing the crimmenals instead just killing them.

Then you went compleatly sadistic and did'int care who the victim was,nothing mattered in your life any more. You wanted to _feel_,you loved it when you where in a fight and got hurt, the stabbing pain flowing through your body making you feel _alive _,and you loved it just more when you heard the last scream from your victim fade away, or when the person screamed in agony, and the fear wich you could feel coming of them when you drowned them in their worst nightmares.

Most of the times you where fighting you laughed and had so much fun, you couldint find amusement in anything else even if you wanted whole incident had left a big mark on your soul,and all the one new you where the one that did it.

(A note to the reader...)Three months after the attack six men where found in a ally , five of them where murderd the sixth man was a live , but had clearly gone insane, he kept saying on fraze over and over again ,,I am your worst nightmare " The few words he spoke aside from those words where not understandeble,he was put into a mental hospital, where he sat in a corner wagging him self back and forth mumbeling those word over and over again with a look of insanity and fear over his terrible had happened to him, but though the other five where not left out, not at of them had died from bloodloss,there where big cuts all over their bodies and bite marks , it seemed the murderer had tortured them until they died slowly from the bloodloss , the other three went through alot pain as well, like the others they where all cutt and bitten but not as much though.

The really ugly thing was the big hole in the stomach on each and everyone of them, about a size of a had than been left to die there , and for the sixth one he just sat in the end of the ally , wagging back and forth mubeling nusenze,,A girl ,but yet a boy at the same time , she will get you , she gets everyone'I am your worst nightmare'She said" Than he began to shutter and shiver, as the police man aproched him...

Yet the docktors found something intresting, on the hand of the victems, on the sitxh one and the five dead ones,they all had crunched their fist together so hard that their nails had cut their skin,resolving in pain. It was like they where trying to get away from something , something they new they couldint get away from and never moved from the exact same spot.

(End of note...*Grins evily*)

You than quitted(sp?) your job and went walking and sleeping on the streets, you slept on roof tops wich where your most favorite place to sleep in, you had brought weapons with you;A sword, guns,and a kunai.

There you lived on the streets stealing food and killing everyone on place, challenging others and break out a where even worse than a hollow , you had seen them before but you never cared about them, just kept on walking.

How ever you dress like a boy , but you still have a mask on yourself under your hoodie,it covers your whole face exsept the eyes, and your hood hides most of your forhead.

This is your mask:Not the helmet the MASK. Please ignore the text in the picture:)

.

What you normally wear:(Exsept your hoodie is all up and doesint have a zipper

.net/fs48/150/i/2009/181/d/1/Hoodie_Ichigo_by_

And you pants are just plane a little baggy and normal ( black )

Age:16


	2. Chapter 2 First meetings : O

And then I had a new feeling...Love? Chapter things should remain hidden...

No ones P.O.V.

(Hi , this is a warning for those who aren't used to violence and mind fuck( I sound too cocky don't I ? : / ) There is going to be a quite a mess in this chapter, but I'll try to have the next chapters a little cleaner of blood and murders : ) )

Noun(means firefly), Veinan , Lukas and Torres stepped out of the garganta,they had been told to destroy a soulreaper in the west side of kakuratown(sp?).The soulreaper had been quite a pest, for he had been in some way, spying on them and leeking infromation to the other soulreapers. Azien had a theory , that it was his zanpakto special ability. Either way he needed to be destoried,and Noun had been put as the boss of that asignment. He had been allowed to take three numeros with him,he himself was a numero too. He chuckled mentally that would soon change,he would get the soulreaper and kill him all by himself and hopefully he would premoted into a fraccion...Tia halibel the third espada...He dreamt of nothing more but to be with her,as a fraccion or a boyfriend it did'int care he only wanted to be around her.

Though if he had the choice he would choose the seckond one but he new , that was impossible. Even if he did become an Espada for crying outloud! Arrancars where not supposed to have feelings and though, he did. *Stupid human feelings following me into the afterlife, eternal peace my ass* He thought with anger. It just was'int fair,why could he not be like Ulquiorra the Quatro espada who never showed feelings. *I bet he never has to tolerate this pain, not being able to sleep at night only thinking about _her.* _He thought.Oh god he loved her so much, her attitude her looks, her personality, everything about her simply glowed of perfection.,,Noun , he is here .."Said Veinan quiatly like the person he was.

Personaly he thought Veinan was a little creepy , just something in his eyes made the hair on his neck rise up.*The sixth sense* What ever Veinan had been in his former life as a human, he did'int want to know, somehow he thought he had been even worse than Nnoitra, the fifth espada, and that is already much said.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the shinigami who had earlier sensed their precence. He looked at the shinigami , he had short spiked purple hair,stinning blue eyes and a scar across his face. He would have been handsome if he had'int been for that scar on his face, he was wearing a black kinomo(sp?) like all the soulreapers did. He noticed the sword at the left side of his hip. It did'int seem special,but the soulreaper new different,his zanpakto looked as normal as a Zanpakto could,gray on all places and then the blade it self. Kriciel his zanpakto had the ability to enter every place on earth and in other dimensions,it could opserve , watch and then tell him was his Bankai,in his Shikai the sword would turn into nothing,and could see into the mind of the opponent and gather information about his fighting style,powers and more.

On one level his zanpakto was wery powerful, but the catch was that was it's only powers to attack and defend himself he would have to use his sword in his mormal form, usualy he did'int need to go to the place of the living , but as usual the scientist ,Majuri,needed to be creepy and sent him to stock a girl named Orihime. Apperently she had wery special powers , but he was'int allowed to test her and make exspirements on her, but at least he would get some information about her powers if he sent him after her. He was going to stand out side her window and opserve her memories, when he felt some weird precence.

He had runed to it to check what it was, but was in for a bad suprise. He looked at the arrancars standing in front of him,he needed to get out of there , the sword and the information alone would not do against arrancars *Damn, I'm in deep shit now , I've got to get out of here* He thought,so he did the only and world nown thing when you are scared, he runned. The Arrancars came right behind him yelling at him curses. Noun was furius, his pray was getting a way and his only chance to get closer to Tia. They where running through the town now, suddenly they heard a sadistic laugh ecoe through the town followed by a mans scream.

The arrancars turned around in suprise ,totally forgetting their pray. There was just something in the laugh, cold and dangerus. The soulreaper used that and was already away in no time, Noun yelled in anger, the soulreaper was propobly in the soul socioty(I know wrong spelled) right about now, Torres laid a hand on his shoulder,he was one of the few people that new about his feelings to Tia ,,Let it go, he is already gone" He said.,,What I want to now what laugh was that?" The converstation seemed relaxed,but mentally they where a mess, who new what Azien would do to them? Bad, they new that , but the quiestion was how bad?

How ever they started to walk torwards the ecoe laughter.

D walked torwards the dark haired man, in her right hand she held a kunai, in her left hand she held the heart of his campanion who laid on the ground with a big hole in where his heart was supossed to be ,,Well , well now that we won't get desturbed dont you want to play a game with me?" She said eveily with turning her vocie rough and a little deeper than usual so she would sound like a boy. ,,W-what are you?" The man stunned terrified with tears in his eyes, her ears twiched sideways and she scowled under her mask,,Well would'int you like to know"

Than she grinned under her mask, the man did'int need to see her face to know that. And that made her feel amused and thrilled.,,But, to bad for you , you wont be alive to know" She was too deep sunken into her little 'game' to notice few arrancars hiding in the shadows watching.,,Now, would'int you like to know the rules? You would'int want to cheat , would you?" She walked torwards him and let her kunai tuch the neck of the terrified man,,N-n-o."She stepped back,,Good... You should know , I hate cheaters..." The man looked more frightend than before, she lifted his companions heart op to her face and sniffed,then she moaned in pleasure,,You know , I can smell your fear,it tastes sweet and yet so bitter...But I like it, but now to the game-Lets see how more fear you can take." Then she walked up to him , intemenaiting and said with a rough voice,,Now say your good byes to your sanity"

Than he stopped looking at her as she backed away watching him trhilled , the arrancars where curius,,Noun"Torres said, he pulled him more back into the shadows then he was,the boy had'int heard them at all, but one quiestion burned on their lips: What was he doing to the man? ,,Agghhh !" The man yelled , he chringed down, clearly at pain,,Get it away from me! Go away! " He started to shiver, sobbing,he then started crenching his fist together,blood ran down his hands landing slowly on the ground as she laughed sadisticly(When she laughs and talks her laughter is like Hihcigos and how he talks,you'll find out why later in the story, in case you did'int remember from the intro : ] ).Then his eyes widend,,No, no NOO GET AWAY FROM ME AAAAGHHHHH! " His neck made very weird noices,then he fell to the ground stammering,,It's coming , it's coming I can't get away, so cold but yet sad AAGGHHHH!" Then his body went compleatly limb and D picked him up by the collar of his coat dropping the heart to the ground,,What a shame you did'int last longer, it was getting really fun!" She chuckled. ,,Now , ini, mine,mini , mo what shall i do,claws or sword or a gun to the heart? I know ! How about something differnt this time ?"

The arrancars watched him,as he turned his back on them and pulled down his mask they had seen before,they did though not get a chance to see his face,he carefully put his face at the mans throat,the arrancars stiffend , they felt something was going to he ripped the throat in two just using his mouth? Blood splattered every where,the boy put his mask on again and dumbing the body on the ground. He growled in sadisfaction,,Well , well is'int that nice? I wonder who will be next..."The boy walked out of the ally chanting with his creepy voice:

Come out, come out, where ever you are... I can see you in the dark but why should I care?

One,two,three,four,

they fold together in the dark,

they all would like to see more,

well thats going to leave a mark,

So now I, ask firefly,

how did you like my game?

Would you like to try?

Will your fate then be the same?

Noun froze, so did the others arrancars. They did'int breath , only stare at the back of the boy who walked away chuckeling in his strange voice.

When he was out of range, Noun spoke:,,I think...we should report this to Azien-sama.."The others nodded and Veinan opened a garganta.

At Azien's meeting room

Azien was sitting on his chair , couple of arrancars where on the ground below him and the espada where waiting , and impatient. They had been called there for no reason what so wanted to now what was going on , right in that moment , a garganta opened and four numeros stepped through.

They looked nervusly at Azien,who just smirked at their fear.,,Well,how did the mission go?" He saw right away he had hit the they started whispering , discussing who should tell him, then if he rememberd the names correctly Lukas pushed Noun forth in the spot light,,Um-Azien -sama we have good news and b-bad news.."

He only responded with resting his chin on his hand watching them.

,,The bad n-news are" Noun continued ,,We did'int a chance to kill the s-shinigami he got away,-"

,,And the good news?"

Noun chokced, would Azien see him as a threat or ?

,,Well we where running after him , when we heard this laugh,it was...something odd about it,it was'int any human laugh. We than missed the shinigami but decided we should go and check it out" Noun was now in his own world reliving the past avents,,We saw a boy,standing in a ally , we walked in the shadow's to watch, he did'int notice us or so we we looked again there was a dead human, a man lying on the ground. His heart had been ripped out with much boy was standing in front of another man who seemed terrified, then I saw the boy was holding the mans heart in his hand was all bloody and a part of his hoodie to.

On his arm, so would it be possible that he could have acctualy ripped the mans heart out only using his hand?"He asked him self.,,He than smelled the heart with thrill, only too creep out the man more,he had started to talk about this game he ,than said,,_You now , I can smell your fear,it tastes sweet and yet so bitter...But I like it, but now to the game-Lets see how more fear you can take. _" Than he said something I did'int exspect,, _Now say your good byes to your sanity_"

At first nothing happend the boy just backed the man started to yell and fell down to his knees screaming in horror for it to go away,he clenced his fist's so much that blood ran down to the kept yelling stuff like ,, Go away from me!" or ,,Make it go!"

Mean while the boy was laughing sadistickly at the mans pain, after little time he then went compleatly limb and fell to the ground, his body was breathing but his eyes where lifeless.,,

Noun looked up at Azien who was grinning,*But what does that grin stand for?* He thougth.

,,Go on" He heard Azien say,,Well" Noun said,,He was holding a kunai and had a sword at his hip ,the weird part was we never got to see his face-there was a black mask on it who covered all away to the eyes,plus he was wearing a hoddie so we couldint see much , he than spoke outloud the possibilitys how he could kill the man, he also said something about a gun to the heart , wich means he had a gun on him I think. He also said that he could use claws , wich was really weird I mean who has claws? He than seemed to have an idea,and leaned to the mans neck and pulled down his mask,then – it was like everything went quiet.

Than he ripped the mans neck in half just with his bere theeth! And then-"Noun cut him self off , he did'int need everyone to now that the boy new his name, plus it was too creppy. Azien raised a brow.,,And then?",,Nothing..." He spoke really quiet.,,Are you sure you are telling me the whole truth?"Azien said with a smirk , not a friendly smirk, but a smirk that said -I-am-going-to-rip-out-your-eyes-if-you-dont-tell-me-right-now- .,,Um-Th-there was something else..."Azien grinned.,,And what would that be?",,Turns out he did infact notice us , we just did'int now until he was walking out of the ally he started to chant with his unhuman voice,,

Come out, come out, where ever you are... I can see you in the dark but why should I care?

One,two,three,four,

they fold together in the dark,

they all would like to see more,

well thats going to leave a mark,

So now I, ask firefly,

how did you like my game?

Would you like to try?

Will your fate then be the same?.

And then he just chuckled , like this was somekind of a game to him...Thats all."

,,The sword, was it a zanpakto?"

,,No, I don't think so"

Azien looked like he was procressing the answer,,And tell me , how did that boy now your name?"

Noun glarred evily at Torren,,Lets just say that someone can't keep their mouth shut when they need too"

,, I did'int now he could hear us!"Torren responded.,,That does'int change the fact that you did it !" Noun snapped back,they both glared at eachother when Azien spoke,,Well this is ...intresting , very much,Gimmjow,Ulquiorra, I wan't you to go to the human world and get the boy,not now though you have a meeting let's say ...After five days you will get him,he might be a use to us."Grimmjow and Ulquiorra glared at each other in hatred.

-Four days later-

Writers P.O.V.

D walked down the cold road as rain dripped down on her from the sky , she looked up and cursed the rain,,Stupid cold rain, getting in my way-" She went longer into the middle of the town, they where building a new building today,well more right would be to say night, the clock was 11:55 pm.*Perfect * She thought,now the house was half built but the workers had gone home for the night,this is a good place to sleep for a while. It was'int so cold in there and it was'int wet. D threw her wet back pack on the floor of the building, where her sword , kunai and two hand guns where (kinda like those two Alucard hellsing has).She made a pillow of some plastic rappers that she found and drifted into she was'int cold, not in house with a thick she could sleep tight,if it was'int for the nightmares...

D woke up as she heard noices coming from outside *Must be the workers* She thought. She packed in her stolen back-pack and jumped out of the window unseen. Now , what should I do? She thought as she put her mask on, She was'int in the mood for killing anyone, she felt sick she wanted to puke.*Stupid fucking rain making me sick!* She thought angerly. She decided to hang out in the woods,there she would get some peace and quiet . She ran to the woods , and started to look for a tree to sit in,she then found a nice was an oak big and mighty. She hopped on to one of the branches and laid her head against the tree, ,,Egghh stupid sickness, why do I haft to get sick? " She said pist off talking to her self. She fell a sleep.

She woke up and it was sunset.

Your/D's POV (Short )

'Shit I'm hungry,I want ... Ermmm...lets's think,Pitzza!' You jumped out of the tree and fell down with walked down to the town and now it was dark,you then saw a pizza place,pizza hut infact, a little girl , about twelve years old walked out holding a pizza and a pepsi bottle'Lucky me, I won't haft to work hard for my food this time.' You grinned under your mask and started walking torwards the little girl...

Writers P.O.V.

,,It's time,Grimmjow."Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow who stood in front of him,he grunted and Ulquiorra raised a hand and a garganta appered. They both walked inside of it ,not talking ,the hatred dripped of the aura around them. They walked out of the garganta and looked around,they where in the woods ,,So where do you think we can find this kid?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra ,, I don't think we haft to...",,What do you mean?" Grimmjow responded pist off,Ulquiorra just looked forward and said,,A hoddie,a mask, I think he is the one we are looking for..." Grimmjow's head snapped in the direction Ulquiorra was looking at.

A boy was walking in their direction,he was wearing a black hoodie under it was a mask,and his pants where black and a little baggy. He was holding a paper box with the letters ,,_Pizza hut _" and a bottle with black liquid. Propobly some grows human food. He walked up to a tree and sat down opening the papper box, reavealing cheese-pepperoini pizza. As the boy was about pulling down his mask to eat , a noice came out of the bushes. A man and a woman came , with camping bags, they were holding hands and most likely they where a couple. The man seemed 18 and the woman looked around 17. They came giggeling out of the trees, but then they nocticed the boy.

,,Hi there ! How are you doing ?" The woman asked with a huge smile.

,,..." The boy just looked at her with a annoyed look.

,,Well thats not very nice, she just aksked you how you where,didn'int your mother ever teach you manners?"The man said, clearly a little hurt over the boy's attitued torwards his girlfriend. The boy laughed bitterly and stood up.,,Bringing up my mother are you?"

Grimmjow raised a brow of the boy's voice, Ulquiorra just glared at the boy anylizing him.

,,Look we dont want any trouble-",,But I want..." The boy walked over to the man and than spitt out ,, Some trouble"

D took the man by his neck and threw him to the ground, she walked slowly to the man who looked at her with a suprised look.,,What the heck is wrong with you! We'r going , we'r going!" The man jumped up and tried to run away, D took up her kunai and threw him at his shoulder ,hitting through his jacket and sitting stuck in the tree behind him. Making him stuck just like she wanted him , he tried to jerk away but the kunai made it impossible. She chuckled ,,Some man you got there, where did you get him anyways?" She looked at the girl who stared at her with afraid eyes.

-With an unknown shinigami-

He was walking out side the town looking for a hollow to kill, suddenly he felt a weird spiritual preassure. An arrancar? He had once felt arrancar's spiritual preassure and this was just like it only stronger,the spiritual preassure vanished as fast a it came 'Either it died or went away...or supressed it spiritual preassure...' The shinigami raised torwards the woods where he had felt it,he couldint feel it anymore but yet he ran torwards the direction.

D chuckled again.,,You guys are lucky , I have'nt killed for a day now , will you do me the honor?" The girl looked at her scared,,Pl-please just let us leave-" ,,Oh, let me think -NO!" She laughed sadisticly as she walked fast stepps torwards the man pinned to the tree,,I know ! Let's play a game! It's called Russian rullett and it's really fun,hehe" D looked to the girl and then to the man again. ,,Ok, you are going to watch, you how ever , will play ..." She walked to her back-pack picking up a big hand gun, she pulled 5 bullets out of it but let 1 be inside. She walked torwards the man again,,So, what do they call you?" ,,C-chris.",,H'n, your name?" ,,My na-me is Lindsey. " ,,Ok, Lindsey,if you do any thing to destract me I will blow his brains into millions piceces before you can do anything about it ok?" Lindsey stiffend up and just nodded her head.

Grimmjow grinned in the shadow's , that dude was a maniac and he liked it.

He drew up his gun,,So, let the game begin." He whispered,he put the gun to the mans head who was to afraid to move.

_Click._

Both Chris and Lindsey gasped in fear , Chris who had closed his eyes opened them slowly,,You lucky bastard , you got a blind-shot let's see how long you can hold that up shal we?"

_Click._

_,,_A blind-shot,let's continue" Grimmjow could hear the thrill in his voice,as he was about to pull the trigger a voice shot out-,,DONT SHOT!"

The boy hissed. A shinigami appeared in front of him, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were very careful to hide their spiritual preassure.

He picked up his Zanpatkto,, Drop the gun." ,, He'h or what ? What the hell are you anyways?",, I will kill you if you don't, and I am a shinigami"

,Hahahaha! Like _you_ could do anything to me , your just pethetick! Trash!"

Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra raise an eyebrow.

,,I said drop the gun!"

He slowly lowered the gun looking the shinigami right in the eye's as he did it. Grimmjow looked dissepointed, would he really give up so quick? Then suddenly bang. Everyone froze, exept the boy lowering his gun still looking the shinigami in the eyes ,,Upps..." Chris brains were splattered all over the tree.,, I guess my finger slipped ..." The boy said than started laughing

at the look on the shinigami's face , the girl was crying on the ground shinigami attacked him with pure rage than suddenly he stopped in the middle of the jump.,,Now,now we would'int want you to get hurt do we? I can feel your strenght and it's much greater than humans." He tilted his head to the side.,,I wonder how long you could last ..."

He seemed deep in thought.,,W-what – th-the h-ell are y-you doing t-to me !" The shinigami responded a little drop of sweat ran down from his forehead,,Hehe , you are resisting , I like it , want some more?" ,,AAGGGGHHH!" The shinigami cringed holding his head , ripping at his hair. His body twisted in a unnatreual possion. ,,SSTTOOPP-GGHHHAA " He than stiffened up, and then fell numb to the ground saying,,It's comming , it's comming for me-... " His eyes turned empty, he was still breathing though.,,You now-" The boy said looking thoughtfully at him,, I could kill you right now and end your suffering, or I can leave you alive to be tortured for the rest of your pethetick life-By your own nightmares of course..."

Again the boy seemed deep in thought .,,But then the cop's might find you and you could blurt something out about me- Who nows what you'r capeble off? Either way , you'r pretty much screwed. So-" The boy laughed quiatly and took up his kunai and threw him right in the shinigami's neck;It hit a big vain and blood splurted out, weird chocking noices came from his lungs and neck.,,Hahaha , oh well this was my pizza."The boy looked at the white box under the tree but suddenly noticed the shivering girl laying on the ground sobbing in grief.

,,Ooo, is the little girl sad? Don't you worry now , everything is going to be okey . Trust me." The girl looked up ,attempted to speak, but couldint it was all to much for her. Her beloved boyfriend had been killed right infront of her , and if that was not bad , a man came to help them but was killed in the process. The boy walked up to the girl. His body langauge was not as hrash as it was before. He took her chin, lifting her head up and said softly,,Don't worry now,you'll be safe with me, just tell me what is your biggest nightmare? You don't haft to be afraid of it anymore "

He offered her a hand and helped her get up,,T-to d-die " She said between supressed sobs, he opened his arms allowing the girl to come into his embrace. The girl did'int care who it was, she needed someone to comfort her , in her mental state she would'int survife a minute alone. She hugged him tightly. Then suddenly the air changed , something was up, even Ulquiorra seemed tensed. Then everything went silent then the boy whispered to the girls ear , but they could still hear it.

,, But there is just one thing, _I make nightmares come true..."_ He then unbeliveble quik ,stung his arm into the girls ribcage, graped the heart and ripped it out and held the girls own heart infront of her eyes. Her eyes widened and she fell to the ground dying. He threw the heart carelessly away and whiped the most blood of his arm into a tree. He then mumbled a little annoyed but little amused by her death.,,And now it's time for dinner" He chuckled sligtly. And walked over to the 'Pizza' as the humans called it. He sat down and picked up a little pizza slice. He then froze , turning his head slowly at their derecktion and glared evily through the shadows with dissgust and said.,,Get lost, I don't like when people watch me eat – I'ts unpleasant..."

That's was the last straw, Grimmjow blurted out in laughter revealing him self as he stepped forwards out of the shadows.

D watched as one of the men came out of the shadow's. He had neon blue hair and matching eyes, though under his eyes where seablue/green his jaw was a big bone jaw with sharp theet. He was wearing a white jacket open at the front showing off his abs and cheast. He was wearing white kinomo pants and shoe's, he was grinning and laughing for an unknown reason. Then she noticed the sword at his hip. She emedeatly jumped up graping one of her guns in her pocket and aiming it at his head in one swift movement ,, Who are you,whats your buisness and what are you.?" The man behind him stepped forwards, he had raiven hair and emerald green eyes,from his eyes came dark green teal lines. His face was compleatly pale. He had a bone like helmet with a horn coming out of it.,,You will be coming with us." ,,Who are you?" She asked fustraited, who knows they could be working for the police. The man did'int respond.,,Tell me or I will shot your partner!",, Oh, I am so scared! " The blue haired man said mockingly. ,,Then so be it!"

Your/D's P.O.V

,,Then so be it!" You said loudly and pulled the trigger aiming right for the blue haired man's watched how his smirk truned into a grin when you pulled the trigger.*What the hell! I am shouting this guy's head and he's grinning! * Then the bullet hit the middle of his forehead.

Normal P.O.V.

They all watched in slowmotion as the bullet hit his forehead only to flaten out into a little flob that fell slowlly down . His eyes on D the whole time and grinning.

,,What the hell ? " D yelled furius at the blue haired man shouting every last last bullet, and every time bullet did'int hurt him at all. His grin only widened watching D's moves.,,What are you!" D pracktickly shouting the last word.,, I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack , sexta Espada ,an arrancar. And you." He looked into D's eyes as he said it ,, Are the dude that is going to come with us ." ,,And if I refuse?" Than the green eyed man spoke.,, You won't get the chance to." Than he suddenly appered behind her , hitting the back of her head with so much force that she started to black out . D saw black dots covering her vision getting bigger and bigger ,, You -" She said suprised , then came a little bitterness in her surpise as she said.,, You son of a bitch..." Than she blacked out.

,, You son of a bitch..." The boy said suprised and fell down on the ground and blacked out compleatly, Grimmjow grinned and took the boy up and slammed him over his shoulder. Ulquiorra watched and then started opening a garganta. ,,H'n pice of cake." Grimmjow said cocky , this boy had suprised him , he had'int even hesitated the slightest when he shot at him six bullets , and if it were'nt for his heirro ( sp?) his brains would be splatterd all over the ground right now . And damn he was evil , comforting the girl and get her hopes up and then kill her just like that ! Grimmjow chuckled if he'd get the chance to, he was going to spar with him. They stepped out of the garganta in a large room full of arrancar's.

And in his thrown Azien sat, resting his chin on his hand, smirking. ,, I guess this is the boy then?" ,, Yes Azien-sama." Ulquiorra responded with a monotoned voice and Grimmjow dropped the boy on the floor , not enough to hurt him for life, just the next time he would wake up he would have feel like he had a killer hang-over. Two arrancars stepped a little close to get a good look on the boy.,, Ulquiorra show us what happened on earth." Everyone closed their eyes as Ulquiorra ripped his eye out of his head and crushed it. It did'int matter how many times Ulquiorra did that, Grimmjow always thought it was creepy , if you think about it , who crushes their eye and does'int even flinch? _Ulquiorra _of course needed to be a creepy emo bastard and crush his eye into picces every wonse(sp?) in while . Then Ulquiorra's memories filled up his own and he started watching the scene again.

D woke up in strange room full with people like the one that had hit her. She looked around at the people. They all had their eye's closed, two where standing besides her, she stood up . Watching them carfully not wanting to be noticed, but of course she would; They just had their eyes closed. She walked slowly in the huge room merorizing every detail. Suddenly she heard something move; She fast griped her kunai, turning unbeliveble fast around and trew it to the source. It hit a man in the cheast, blood red rose started to appere on his white jacket, his eyes where open though. Then she looked around and saw that everyone where staring at her, some where confused but some seemed amused or where frowning,,Ghhhe" The man fell down holding his cheast breathing heavily, their glares hardend , D hissed angerly att them , turning into battle stance as she did.,,I don't think that would be such a good idea..." D turned quikly around to see a man in a high chair, with brown hair and eyes staring down at her.

D's / Your's P.O.V.

,,What the hell is going on !" You said and even you could hear the bitterness drip down of you voice, you did'int like to be kidnapped, you did'int like to have no information , and most of all you did'int like when someone punched you at the back of your head cousing a a major hang-over and wake up in a unknown place. The man in the chair looked amused,,You have powers that may be of use to me in the up coming war." Your body relaxed a little with hearing that; A war , how nice. Now they could hear amusement in you voice:,,Oh, really. And why would I wan't do join you? What is in it for me ?" The man looked down at you deep in thought. ,, First of all , you will get food and a shellter here and any other needs that you requier, you seem to like to fight so why would'int you , it's not like you live in a palece.."

You opened your mouth to say something but closed it, he was right, it was pretty good deal; A warm soft bed , no cold nights anymore .. ,,How do you now about me?" You said, putting a effort to the 'you'. ,, We had two of our people observing you. So what's it going to be?" You had a feeling that he was'int really asking , you had no choice but to do what he said, but you new that if you but a lot of work in it you could get out of there. But what happends if you like the deal?,, ... Yes, I will join you if I get food and shellter as you promissed, what's your name anyway's ?" You said with a hint of inthusiasm. ,, My name is Azien, and what may your's be?"

You glared at him, he seemed to notice and his little smirk got bigger. Should you tell him your real name? No, no way in hell. ,, You can call me D .." ,, D ?" ,, Yes." You said ,,D ,, Alright then D , now, Ulquiorra show her her room ." The man came, the one that had hit you ! You glared at him but he just looked at you like he was staring into an empty space. ,, ..This way.." He said and walked torwards the exit , you stopped for a seckond and then made your way over to the man you had injured before with your kunai. You rigged the kunai out of his cheast, it did couse him pain though he was out of it. You did'int kill him, something said with in you that wouldint be such a good idea with all the people there. They all had swords and where musscular. You walked out of the room with Ulquiorra, not before though noticing an glance from the blue haired man as you walked. When Ulquiorra closed the door, people started to yell at eachother but you could'int hear what they where saying. Though you had the feeling they where fighting over you, after a lot of hallway´s you finaly reached a white door. You opened it resting your hand on the door nob as you walked in.

The room was _nice, _no , nice was an understatement . There had been so long you had even seen a room that you could be in that even could mabey comper with that room. It was so white and clean, in the corner of the room was a bed, with big pillow's , a white book shelf with white books in it, one long couch, white of course, and a small desk with a light stand to read at . Then there was a big window in the middle of the room showing the moon in all it's glory with a desert and a sky behind it. You suddenly noticed that Ulquiorra was staring at your hand, who was resting on the doorknob, you quikly pulled your hand away from his view. Had he noticed?

He then slowly looked at you with those stinging green eyes meetin your blood red ones. ,,Enjoy your stay." Then he went out , you closed the door quikly, and took a good look at your hands. They where so damn clean and pretty , not even a one nail was broken wich was unbeliveble compared what you where normaly doing, and you skin was so smooth that you could see miles away that that where nice hands, boy's don´t have nice hands ! You said angerly to you self hoping you cover had'int been blowed. You took a look on the bed and then the door, afraid someone might see you.

You walked slowly to the bed, tuching the egde with one finger. So smooth. You thought. You carfully sat down at the bed, feeling it give in to your weight as you sat down. You slowly laid down resting your head on those big white pillow's. They felt so nice and soft. You laid on your stomach and started watching the wall in front of you. This was so foreign, having a bed, a room. A resting place... You where compleatly quiet. This time you felt really odd, you where remembering feelings that you should have forgotten a long time ago 'memories' about a warm household , the sun shining outside , flowers blooming,and the sweet sent when you came home to your garden. But you did'int want to remember _her. _That would be too much. You focused at the soft pillow that your head was on. You then slowly started to drift into sleep, away from odd feelings, away from memories that you yerned for, but new you should'int memorise anymore.

(Aurthors note ) : Hi I'm really sorry if the spelling is bad, I'll try my best though : ) (P.s I'm Icelandic so I'm going to be working on my english through theese chapters : D ) Have a nice day and I hope you have enjoyed this reading : )

Bye bye ~ (Gin style xD)

EspadaUlquiorraFan


End file.
